A két NCIS ügynök és a kis fekete könyv esete
by MargieM
Summary: A cím mindent elmond. Ha meg nem olvasd el!


A két NCIS ügynök és a kis, fekete könyv esete

Minden egy ködös péntek délután indult. Anthony DiNozzo különleges ügynök épp tanúk után kutatott, alig kétsaroknyira egy szerencsétlen tengerészgyalogos megölésének a színhelyétől, amikor is meglátott egy csinos nőt. Sőt, az igazat megvallva, nem is csak csinos volt a nő, hanem sokkal inkább gyönyörű.

Hosszú, barna haja majdnem teljesen eltakarta az arcát, de amit a férfi látott, az nagyon tetszett neki. Magas karcsú alakját egy kihívó vörös ruhába bújtatta. Épp csak elsétált az ügynök mellett, de a férfi így is tisztán érezte parfümje szagát. S gyűlölte beismerni, de többet akart belőle. Így úgy döntött, megkérdezi, hátha látott valamit.

- Elnézést, hölgyem!

A nő megfordult, így Tony jobban szemügyre tudta venni az arcát. Kecses orra, vastag szája, és nagy, fürkésző kék szemei voltak. A férfi kezdte úgy érezni, mintha ezer éve ismerné.

- Anthony DiNozzo különleges ügynök vagyok, az NC-

- Tudom. Emlékszel rám?

Igen sajnálatos módon Tony arca túl kifejezőnek nyilvánult.

- Jenny?

- Jessica!

A nő már-már ordibált dühében. Majd hirtelene, egy kiszámíthatatlan mozdulattal a férfi irányába rúgott. A magassarkú sarka – a nő számára – tökéletes szögben érte Tony legérzékenyebb részeit. A férfi nem meglepő módon felnyögött, s egy kissé össze is csuklott.

- Legalább ne próbáltál volna újra felszedni, te szemétláda!

Majd öntudatosan sarkon fordult, s eltűnt a sarkon.

Tony halk kuncogást hallott maga mellől. Ki más is lehetett volna az, mint Caitlinn Todd különleges ügynök, aki eddig – egy indiánoktól ellesett különleges rejtőzködési technika segítségével – szinte láthatatlan maradt a férfi számára.

- Tudod, az rosszul esik egy lánynak, ha nem emlékszel rá. Az meg még jobban, ha megint megpróbálod felszedni.

- Tényleg? Pedig azt hittem hízelgő, hogy ennyi idő után is kívánatosnak találom. – a férfi ugyan próbált magabiztos lenni, de hangja még mindig kifejezetten magas volt a megszokotthoz képest

- Vagy inkább azt hiszik, hogy az évek során lejjebb ment a mérce. Nem minden lány bukik a középkorú férfiakra. De azért fogadok, hogy nincs egyedül.

Mielőtt Tony kitalálhatott volna egy elmés visszavágást, a nő már el is tűnt.

Viszont amit mondott, az nem. Teljesen igaza volt. Még nők százai, na, jó, talán tucatjai lehetnek, akiket teljesen elfelejtett. Ha csak a harmaduk ismételné meg azt, amit az előbb csinált Jen- Jessica, már az is ellehetetlenítené a kis über-DiNozzókat…

De, jelen pillanatban, ez is teljesen hidegen hagyta. Inkább folytatta a tanúk keresését, mielőtt Gibbs tudomást szerez az esetről. Hátha nem tudja meg.

De, mint később kiderült, sajnos nem lett szerencséje.

Egy óra további eredménytelen keresgélés után visszatért a központba, és lement a laborba, hogy odaadja Abbynek, amit talált.

- McGee mesélte mi történt! Nagyon fáj?

- Köszönöm Abby, de jól vagyok. Ellenben értékelném a diszkréciódat.

- Meglesz. Az mondjuk érdekelne, hogy ő vajon rögtön felismert-e, vagy csak miután bemutatkoztál. Lehet, hogy ő sem emlékezett rád… sőt, az is, hogy nem is ismert. Bár akkor miért tette volna? Tényleg, így utólag emlékszel rá? Vagy még így sem rémlik? Lehet, hogy valaki más helyett állt bosszút…

- Abby! Abby! Abby! Nyugodj meg. Csak egy dühös lány, akit egyszer nem hívtam fel. Lehet, hogy mert rossz természetű, vagy, mert elfelejtettem. Nem mindegy? Egyáltalán, miért érdekel ez ennyire?

- Semmiért. – túl gyors, és túl egyenes válasz volt ez Abby-től, Tony mégsem firtatta tovább a dolgot

A férfi a napja többi részét teljesen a hallott tengerészgyalogosnak szentelte. Igaz, kevés sikerrel. Ugyan sok ujjlenyomatot és még egy töltényhüvelyt is találtak a helyszínen, mégsem haladtak semmire. Egyik sem szerepelt a nyilvántartásokban, és olyan gyanúsítottuk sem volt, akiével össze lehetett volna vetni őket. Az igazat megvallva, _semmilyen_ gyanúsítottjuk sem volt.

Amikor Tony este hat körül elindult hazafelé, vezetésközben a gondolatai visszatértek Jenni- Jessicához. Miért hívja folyton Jennifernek? Egy Jennifer is volt? Határozottan nem emlékezett rá, hogy lett volna, de abban is biztos volt, hogy a neveskönyv teljes női szekciójával volt már kapcsolata. Sőt, még egyel a férfi szekcióból is, bár igazat megvallva attól, hogy Charles Jr.-nak hívták, nagyon is nő volt… Talán ő volt a legcsinosabb mind közül…

Ahogy leparkolt a bérelt parkolóhelyére, úgy döntött, előkeresi a régi naplóit.

A naplókban azoknak az éveknek összes kisebb nagyobb szerelmi kalandja volt – részletesen kifejtve és pontozva – amikor a munka még nem lehetetlenítette el teljesen a magánéletét.

De sajnos nem emlékezett rá, hogy hol tárolta ezeket a nagybecsű feljegyzéseket. Vagy, hogy egyáltalán megvannak-e még. Bár, az igazat megvallva, csak abban az esetben nem lennének meg, ha megsemmisítette volna őket, amire csak emlékezne…

Így aztán nekiállt a kutatásnak.

Másfél órával később még mindig nem tudta hol kereshetné őket, mikor is támadt egy zseniális ötlete. A bejárati ajtóhoz sétált.

Úgy tett, mintha egy nőt kísérne be a lakásba. Majd be a hálószobába. Egy pillanatig még az ágy mellett állva időzött, aztán határozottan megindult a nappali irányába. Hogy is felejthette el? Letérdelt a dohányzóasztal mellé, és óvatosan benyúlt a kanapé alá. Keze műbőrt tapintott. Igaza volt. Gyorsan kiszedte a kis könyvecskéket, majd átvonult velük a hálószobába.

Három „kötet" volt, igaz, az utolsót csak háromnegyedéig töltötte meg. Gyorsan kronológia sorrendbe tette őket, majd fellapozta az elsőt.

Először önmagát is megdöbbentette hajdani pedánssága, ami már-már a beteges perverzió határai súrolta.

_**Lisa E.**_

_**206-555-CALL-ME**_

_1998. 03. 06._

_A lila hajú lány a sarki bárból. Kedves Jövő-beli-én: Menekülj! Láb- __**és **__ételfetisiszta, __**egyszerre**__. __**Tanulság**__: ne kezd olyannal, aki képes nem emberi színre festeni a haját (és fanszőrzetét!)._

_2/10, fétis nélkül 5/10_

Tony megdöbbenten ült. Egyik felét az sokkolta, hogy ezt képes volt elfelejteni, másikat pedig a frissen előjött emlékek. Végül megrázta magát, és lapozott.

_**Monique D.**_

_**206-555-171-394**_

1998. 03. 11.

A lány, aki letörte a visszapillantóm. Természetben fizette ki, igaz egy részét elengedtem, mert ilyen teljesítménnyel hónapokba telne a törlesztés. **Tanulság:** aki a kormánnyal sem tud bánni, annak ne adj a kezébe botkormányt!

3/10

Ez a találkozás semmit sem elevenített fel, de azért elővette a mobilját. Szerencséje volt, csak a lány üzenetrögzítőjét érte el. Hagyott egy bocsánatkérő üzenetet, külön kihangsúlyozva, hogy a dolog 1998-ban történt, hátha már nem él egyedül a lány. Majd lapozott.

**Molly V.**

**Bárcsak tudnám…**

1998. 03. 19.

A lány annak a francia bandának a koncertjéről. Gyönyörű, jó az ágyban, és elég okos, hogy elkérje a számod, de ne adja meg a sajátját. Tanulság: Az ész nem mindig előny.

10/10

Annak ellenére, hogy ő az első tízpontos, sőt, az igazat megvallva az első pozitív élmény, semmi sem derengett. Lapozott.

**N. V.**

**206-555-682-19-valami**

A lány, aki a pasija melletti lakásban akart hangoskodni. **Tanulság**: Soha se kezdj féltékeny lánnyal, főleg akkor ne, ha van egy hasonlóan féltékeny, és nem kevésbé agresszív ex-pasija!

7/10

Ez mondjuk rémlett neki. Nem a lány, hanem a féltékeny pasi.

**Tessa H.**

**206-555-459-193**

Az a lány, amelyik nem tudta megkötni a cipőjét. Újabb figyelmeztetés jövőbeli énemnek: Nem vicc, tényleg nem tudta. Ellenben nem csak a cipőjét akarta megköttetni. **Tanulság:** Az ész nem mindig hátrány. **Következtetés, egy korábbi konklúzió bevonásával**: Meg kell találni az arany-IQ-középutat!

-/-

Egy újabb lány, akire nem emlékezett. Viszont, ahogy a pontokból nézte, tőle legalább nem volt miért bocsánatot kérnie…

Nagyot sóhajtott, majd lapozott. Az este többi részét is lapozgatással töltötte. Még mindig nem találta meg sem Jessicát, sem Jennifert, pedig úgy érezte illett volna. Újabb érdektelen lány. Lapozott. A következőnek olyan testékszerei voltak, amiket a leírás alapján sem tudott vizualizálni. De, a subdomináns agyféltekéje szerint, nem is olyan nagy baj ez. Újra lapozott. A következő oldal megdöbbentette.

**Jenny S.**

**206-555-847-665**

A csinos vörös, arról a zsarubálról. Túl nagy ambíciók, az ágyban és a munkában is. Fogadok, hogy tíz év múlva is csak aktákat fog tologatni. És még bilincs-fétise sincs… **Tanulság**: Szakmabelivel soha többet!

6/10

Csinos, vörös zsaru… nagy ambíciókkal… Tony szeme visszaugrott a névre. S, mint Shepard… Franc! Franc! Franc! Franc! Franc!

- Neheehem… - motyogta maga elé, félálomban a férfi

Sajnálatos módon a félálom nem azt jelentette, hogy kifelé jön az álomból, hanem pont az ellenkezőjét. A java még csak most jön. De ezzel Tony-n kívül senkit sem fogok megkínozni. Legyen elég annyi, hogy a főnöknő nagyon csúnyán megbüntette ügynökünket, amiért az nem csak a nevét, de teljes, komplex személyét is elfelejtette.

Tony egy órával később hideg verítékben ébredt. Annyira hidegben, hogy rögtön be is takarózott.

Csak egy álom. Csak egy buta álom. Csak egy nagyon, nagyon buta álom. Nyugodj meg DiNozzo, ha tényleg benne lenne az egyik könyvben, akkor biztosan eszedbe jutott volna, mikor találkoztatok… Inkább pihenj egy kicsit. Tedd el azokat a könyveket, majd máskor felhívod a többi lányt.

Ígyhát Tony megfogta a három kis könyvecskét, és az éjjeliszekrénye egyik fiókjába süllyesztette őket. Nem fárasztotta magát azzal, hogy levetkőzzön. Szerencsére már minden lámpát leöltött, az olvasólámpáján kívül. Így aztán, miután azt is lekapcsolta, elégedetten a másik oldalára fordult, és pár pillanattal később már aludta is az igazak álmát. Szerencsére a könyvek és Jenny nélkül.

Na, jó, Jenny szerepelt benne, de szerencsére csak NCIS igazgatói minőségében. Sőt, még a csapat többi tagja is szerves része volt az álomnak, ugyanis még álmában is halott tengerészgyalogos foglalkoztatta. Álmában megoldotta az ügyet, pont úgy, mint ahogy a legtöbb ilyen témájú álmában teszi, de hasonlóan azokhoz az álmokhoz, most sem emlékezett a gyilkos kilétére, mikor felébredt. Káromkodott egyet, mint ilyenkor általában tette, majd az órára pillantott.

Még volt tizenöt perce az ágyban. Inkább kikapcsolta az ébresztőt, és megmosdott. Fontos döntést kellett hoznia, el kellett döntenie, hogy a fehér, vagy a halványkék inget vegye-e fel. Végül a kék mellett döntött, hiszen az az igazság színe. Indulás előtt még zsebébe süllyesztette a kis könyveket.

Ahogy beért az irodába, még egyedül volt. Kicsit furán érezte magát, ritkán volt csak olyan, hogy ő legyen az első.

Leült az asztalához, és nekiállt az egyik könyvecskét lapozgatni. Természetesen csak addig tervezte lekötni magát vele, míg a többiek meg nem érkeznek. Mégis, mikor McGee megérkezett, oda sem köszönt neki, csak csendben olvasott tovább.

McGee persze nem volt elég bátor, hogy megkérdezze, mit olvasgat, ez a feladat Kate-re várt, aki tizenöt perccel munkakezdés előtt sétált ki a liftből.

- Jó reggelt McGee! Tony! – mikor két udvarias köszönés helyett csak egyet hallott, megismételte az utóbbi nevet, igaz, most hangosabban – Tony!

Mikor még így sem kapott választ, közelebb lépett, és tenyerével blokkolta a férfi rálátását a könyvecskére. Szerencséje volt, hogy a férfi a telefonregisztereknél is kisebb füzeteket használt, mivel ha nagyobbakat használt volna, akkor mind a két kezére lett volna szüksége.

- Mit olvasol? Hugh Heffner emlékiratait?

- Nagyon vicces, Kate. Miért mondanám meg?

- Miért ne mondanád meg?

- Tudod, kérdésre kérdéssel válaszolni kétségbeesettségre utal.

- Akkor essen meg rajtam a szíved!

- Rendben, de csak mert ilyen szépen kérted. A kis fekete noteszem. Most boldog vagy?

Ha ez egy rajzfilm lenne, abban az esetben Kate szemei apró csillagocskákká változtak volna. De mivel ez nem egy rajzfilm, így be kell érnem a "felragyogott a tekintete" hasonlattal.

- Megnézhetem?

Tony első alkalommal emelte fel tekintetét Kate kezéről, ami még mindig takarta a könyvet. S nem mellesleg gyanakvó grimaszt vágott.

- Miért, tudni akadok, ki az esetem?

- Azt már tudom. Bármilyen picsoid, aki hajlandó veled egy ágyba feküdni.

Újabb grimasz, jelen esetben sértődött.

- Megsértettél. Nem kapod meg. Megy a testvérkéi mellé.

És amint ezt kimondta, lehajolt, kihúzta íróasztala legalsó fiókját, amit, mármint az asztalt, csak legritkább esetekben használt, s berakta a kis könyvet a másik kettő mellé. A végén még kulcsra is zárta a fiókot. A kulcsot pedig, igencsak színpadias gesztusok kíséretében, a zakója zsebébe süllyesztette.

Kate megvonta a vállát, és megfordult.

Amit Tony nem láthatott, az az volt, hogy abban a durván hat másodpercben, míg az asztalához menet hátat fordított neki, annyi káromkodást morgott az orra alá, amennyit másnak órák alatt sem feltétlenül sikerül. Ennek ellenére, mikor lehuppant a székére és visszafordult Tonyhoz, már megint mosolygott, pont úgy, mint máskor.

A nap további rész teljesen eseménytelenül telt, leszámítva, hogy aznap nem hagyták, hogy Tony az ő pénzükön ebédeljen. Az igazat megvallva, Tony már legalább 50-50 dollárral tartozott nekik, de úgy döntöttek, annak fejében, hogy három hétig ő hozza az ebédet, eltekintenek követeléseiktől.

Az új „rendszer" működött is, egész addig, míg Tony chilit nem rakatott mindkettőjük hamburgerébe. Attól a ponttól kezdve Tony három hétig hozta az ebédet és még ki is kellett fizetnie őket. De legalább megtanulta, Kate második szabályát „Ne szórakozz NCIS ügynökök ebédjével, ha élni akarsz!" Sőt, még át is vette, azokra az időkre, mikor talán neki is szüksége lesz rá.

Ugyan még azt is eseménynek lehet venni, hogy megoldották a tengerészgyalogos ügyét, akit egy dühös, ámde profin kiképzett arab ölt meg, de ennek semmi köze a mi történetünkhöz. Vagy ha van is, nem sok.

Végül, este öt körül, az NCIS ügynökeink haza indulhattak. Amit Tony DiNozzo és Tim McGee nem láthatott az az volt, ami a női mosdó falai mögött történt. Ugyanis Kate Todd közel sem indult haza a többiekkel. Inkább elbújt a mosdóban. Minden higgadtságát összeszedve tizenöt percig szinte mozdulatlanul ült az egyik vécéfülkében, mielőtt újra előbújt volna. Ahogy kikukucskált a folyosóra senkit sem látott, igaz, ide csak akkor jöttek az emberek, ha a mosdóba tartottak.

Így aztán halkan tovább osonkodott, menet közben odaköszönve Freddynek, a sarokban álló fikusznak. Csendes teremtés volt, azt meg kell hagyni, de ha Kate igazán egyedül érezte magát, Freddy mindig meghallgatta, őszinte, osztatlan figyelemmel végigülve a mondanivalóját. Ráadásul ő sosem fárasztotta Kate-et a saját bajaival.

Végül elérkezett céljához, Tony asztalához. A félhomályban mégegyszer gondosan körbepillantott, mielőtt lehajolt volna a megfelelő fiókhoz. Kezei remegtek idegességében, mégis gyorsan sikerült kinyitnia a fiókot. A nagy Tony DiNozzonak gondolnia kellett volna arra, hogy ha a zakója zsebébe rejt egy kulcsot, akkor ne hagyja azt a zakót őrizetlenül, míg kimegy ebédelni…

Ahogy kinyitotta a fiókot egy pillanatra megdöbbent. Ugyanis, az teljesen üres volt.

Hm… Mégsem olyan hülye, mint gondoltam…

Azért kezei gyorsan végig tapogatták a fiók alját és oldalait, titkos rejtekhelyek után kutatva. Mikor aztán nem talált semmit, Kate ki akarta húzni a fiókot. Csakhogy az nem jött.

- Mégis olyan hülye. – motyogta halkan

Kezei megtalálták a három kis könyvet, a felső fiók fenekéhez ragasztva. Gyorsan letépte a ragasztót, és a könyveket a táskájába hajította. Az apró kulcsot is biztonságba helyezte, de csak miután visszazárta a fiókot. Ez volt élete legjobban kitervelt, s a jelek szerint legjobban is kivitelezett rablása. Sőt, ha jobban belegondol, ez volt élete első rablása. Bár, ha minden jól megy, másnapra minden visszakerül a helyére.

S így is lett. Másnap reggel hatkor már bent volt, mindenki más előtt. Nagyon örült, hogy ez nem egy olyan nap volt, amikor Abby már hajnali ötkor körbe-körbe pörög az irodában, mint egy búgócsiga.

Így tehát a könyvek – amik kielemzésével töltötte az éjszakát – visszacsempészése sokkal egyszerűbbnek ígérkezett. Újra körülnézett, nem tudta miért, de olyan érzése támadt, mintha figyelnék. Megrázta a fejét, és odalépett Tony asztalához. A kulcsot már korábban előkészítette, épp ezért ragacsos és csúszós volt. A franc vinné el az izzadós kezeimet! Mindig csak akkor, amikor tényleg szükségem lenne egy biztos kézre!

Lehajolt a fiókhoz, és ekkor valami, pontosabban valaki elkapta a bokáját. A velőtrázó sikolyt az épület minden pontjában tisztán lehetett hallani, aszerint a kevés tanú szerint, akik ilyen korán is bent voltak. Ennek ellenére egyikük sem sietett Kate Todd segítségére.

- Tony! Mi a fenét képzelsz te magadról?

- Kérdezte a nő, aki ellopta az asztalom kulcsát, majd kilopta belőle a holmimat, és most próbálja visszacsempészni, annak reményében, hogy észre sem vettem a hiányát.

- Köszönöm most már nem lesz identitászavarom!

- Nagyon szívesen. Mindazonáltal, megtudhatnám mikor szerezted meg a kulcsot? Csak este vettem észre hogy nincs meg.

- Amikor elmentél ebédért itt hagytad a zakód. Mi nők ezért rejtünk minden ilyen kis mütyürkét a melltartónkba…

- Várj, ez most azt jelenti, hogy ez a nagyfiú – mutatta fel a kulcsot, amit immár ő szorongatott – Járt odabent? Sosem mosom le. De a könyveim azért kérem.

Kate bosszúsan a táskájába nyúlt, és a még mindig az asztal alatt kuporgó férfi elé hajította a könyveket.

És, ezzel a felindulással, meg is fogta Tony irodaszékét, majd McGee-ével és a közeli könyvespolccal ötvözve megakadályozta a férfi menekülését. Tony a saját asztala fogja lett. Akárhogy ordibált, meg kellett várnia, míg McGee beér. Ironikus módon a férfi nem azért szabadította ki, mert könyörgése meghatotta az amúgy sem túl kemény szívét, hanem azért, mert szüksége lett a székére, de a lényeg ugyanaz volt: Tony kiszabadult.

Felállt, leporolta magát, és megpróbált úgy tenni, mintha ez az egész sohasem történt volna meg. És a többiek, leszámítva a mindig kíváncsi Abbyt, segítettek is ebben.

Történetünk nem is folytatódik, csak a hét végén, mikor is Anthony DiNozzo különleges ügynök előszedte a kis könyvecskéket, újabb, és sokkal biztonságosabb rejtekhelyükről, és nekilátott olvasgatni.

Talált nem is kevés érdekes bejegyzést (beleértve a lányt, aki megkérdezte, hogy hívhatja-e Károlykának az admirálist, és a másikat, aki abban a hitben nőt fel, hogy Károlyka hátulra való) De semmi kifejezetten szokatlant, egészen eddig:

**Tamara**

**206-555-607-296**

1999. 10. 13.

Az a lány, aki tizenöt vodkát iszik meg öt perc alatt. Tényleg. Azonban kezdőd alkoholizmusa megakadályozza olyan fontos dolgokban, minthogy nem hányi össze a partnert, vagy levenni a ruhákat. **Tanulság**: Jobb egy lány, aki nem bírja a piát, de nem is iszik, mint egy, aki bírja is, meg issza is.

7/10

Nem a bejegyzés tartalma keltette fel a figyelmét, hanem az, hogy szó szoros értelemben az ölébe hullott, amikor először fellapozta a második könyvet. Márpedig akinek volt valaha dolga füzettel, az mind tudja, hogy egy oldal csak akkor esik ki ilyen módon, ha kitépték a párját. S mivel Tony járt iskolába, ahol kifejezetten sokat foglalkoztak füzetekkel, igaz nem mint tárgyal, hanem mint eszközzel, megtanulta levonni a tanulságot ilyen esetekben.

Ezért, hogy ellenőrizze teóriáját, gyorsan átszámolta a lapokat ebben és az első füzetben. Kettővel kevesebb. Az egyik Tamara. De ki a másik, és hol van?

Nyomozói és nyomelemzői képességeit használva sikerült kikövetkeztetnie, hogy a hiányzó lánnyal valamikor 1999 februárjában volt dolga, egészen pontosan a 3.-ai Lauren és a 14.-ei Beth közt. A téli hónapokban még Tony is lehet depressziós…

Arra is volt egy-két tippje, hogy hol lehet az oldal, de még így sem nyertek értelmet a dolgok. Az egyetlen ember, aki elvehette, az Kate volt. Miért tette volna? Ismeri a lányt? És ha elvette, hová tette?

Tony úgy döntött, megpróbálja visszaszerezni az oldalt.

Már csak azt kellett kitalálnia, hogy honnan és hogyan.

Mit is mondott? _„Mi nők ezért_, _rejtünk minden ilyen kis mütyürkét a melltartónkba" _Na, nem mintha tervbe vette volna, hogy átkutatja Kate melltartóját, főleg, mert a hiányzó oldal már majdnem egy hete nála van. Ellenben a melltartós fiókja…

Ki kell vernie ezt a mentális képet a fejéből… és a hiányzó oldalt is Kate-ből. Nem csak azért, mert kíváncsi volt, hogy ki vagy mi van rajta, hanem azért is, mert a büszkesége, s nem utolsó sorban a lányé is ezt kívánja meg tőle.

Már csak egy igazi terv kell. Egy igazi terv. És van egy egész napja, hogy kitalálja.

És, vasárnap délre, már ki is találta. A válasz annyira egyszerű volt, mint a kérdés. Oda megy, és elkéri. Végülis, nem ő volt az, akinek bármiért is szégyenkeznie kéne, hiszen a nő lopta el a kulcsát, a könyvecskéket és az oldalt.

És, legrosszabb esetben, még mindig kisüthet egy újabb tervet.

Másnap ezzel a zseniális tervvel felszerelkezve ment munkába. Azt is előre kiötlötte, hogy csak a műszak végén teszi fel egyszerű mégis nagyszerű kérdését Kate-nek, hogyha kínosan sülnének el a dolgok, akkor még mindig legyen alkalma gyorsan hazaslisszolni.

Így széles mosollyal ült le reggel az asztalához, és még amikor ebédért kellett mennie sem panaszkodott, vagy fizette le az egyik postázós srácot. Sőt, mégcsak nem is hozott mást.

A nap, ilyen jó hangulatban gyorsan eltelt, bár az igazat megvallva Tony sem tudta, hogy mi villanyozta ennyire fel. Inkább szégyellnie kéne magát, vagy pedig dühösnek kéne lennie. De nem az.

Lényeg a lényeg, Tony egészen addig várt az asztalánál ülve, amíg Kate meg nem indult a lift felé.

Hősünk pedig, pont, mint egy valódi ninja, hangtalanul utána surrant. Mivel azonban láthatatlan még nem volt, Kate azonnal észrevette, és nagyot sóhajtott. Tudta, ha a férfi pontosan akkor indul haza, amikor ő, az nem véletlen. S mikor Tony megnyomta azt a gombot, amit csak Gibbsnek szabadott volna, Kate feltevése beigazolódott.

- Mit akarsz Tony?

- Visszakaphatnám?

- Mit? – Kate hangja tényleg zavartnak hangzott

- Az oldalt, amit kitéptél a második könyvből.

- Odáig el sem jutottam. Valahol '98 novembere tájékán feladtam.

- Ha-zudsz!

Tony furcsán tagolta a szót, és a második szótag kimondásával egyidőben sarkon is fordult, a nőre mutatva. Kate nem tudta ezt a technikát melyik filmből leshette el, de abban szinte biztos volt, hogy ez a módszer a filmben sem működött.

- Nem, nem hazudok! És most ha megengeded… - s megnyomta a gombot, amivel újra mozgásra bírta a liftet

- A lány kedvéért!

- A lányt nem érdekli.

- Ismered?

- Mióta csak az eszemet tudom.

A lift ajtaja kinyílt, Kate pedig öntudatosan kisétált. Tony ott állt még egy kicsit, azon gondolkodva, hogy az utolsó mondat azt jelentette-e, amit gondolt, hogy jelentett, majd megrázta a fejét.

Mikor a kocsijához ért, egy boríték várta a motorháztetőn.

_BE-VET-TED!_

Volt olvasható a címzés helyén. Tony megforgatta, megszagolta, sőt még meg is hallgatta, mielőtt kinyitotta volna. Nem volt benne levél, csak egy füzetlap.

_**Janey G.**_

_**206-555-606-666**_

1999. 02. 07.

_A sátánista lány a monster-truck fesztiválról. A motorháztetőt preferálja. __**Tanulság:**__ Ne csináld, annyira rosszat tesz a hátadnak, hogy azon már a fekete mágia sem segít._

_7/10_

Ugyan minden más stimmelt, az írás mégsem a férfié volt.

Tony egy pillanatig még gondolkodott, majd megrázta a fejét, s úgy döntött, van, amit jobb békén hagyni.

**Vége**

**Tetszett? Nem tetszett? Tivás vagy? Leadnád a nap közben felgyülemlett feszültséget? Kommentelj!**


End file.
